Stranded in the Student Union
by kmwhyte
Summary: What happens when the power goes out in the student union? Six people connected to some and not to others have a lot to figure out before the morning comes, but the rain doesn't stop. Bookstore, Info Desk, Coffee Shop, and Radio Station. AH, AU, Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also do not own the music I make reference to.**

**BPOV (Bella)**

As the music faded out, I pushed the green button that transferred the connection from the music to my voice. "And that was Adele for you're listening pleasure. And I'm , your late night, underpaid, over worked DJ at WZ20 here in the lovely southern Florida… er moonlight, seeing as it is just before midnight and if you're listening either you're a huge fan of music, like me, or you're searching for background noise to study by and I encourage you to not change the channel and just chill back, because next I'm going to bring you some Downtown Fiction to lose yourself in. Enjoy…"

I hit the blue button that took my voice off the air and blasted "_I Just Wanna Run_." Jasper locked eyes with me and gave me a thumbs up as he pressed some of his own buttons and then leaned into the intercom. "Hey, Bella, storm's coming in and it looks bad. Wanna just make a playlist 'til morning and head on out?"

I looked out the one window we had in this rinky-dink makeshift station and saw the lightning strike a few miles away. I bit my lip, thinking it over, but I really didn't want to leave. I lived for the nights that Jasper and I ran the station. We'd joke throughout the night and play awesome music that was either being played on the popular stations with disc jockeys getting paid actually paychecks versus the measly sum I was getting, or the kind of music that only Jasper and I had heard of.

The control was so sweet.

I tilted my head, "I'd rather stay, you?"

Jasper slouched back in his patched desk chair, popping his feet up on the two inches of free space by the sound board. "I got nowhere to be, I'm good." I laughed as I searched for another track to play before the song ran out. Jasper and I got along pretty well and we both put this job first when we were here and not because of the boss or the pay, but because it's what we enjoyed.

We were self-described music junkies.

**APOV (Alice) **

Two hours and counting…

I needed to stay here, at this specific desk, just in case someone, by some chance, came in looking for directions or information about the college or the location. But, seriously, _come on,_ no one was coming in.

It was Friday night, ten minutes till midnight. Everyone was off partying or going out to party. There was no way in hell that someone was just wandering around exploring the campus at this hour.

I'd done this job long enough to know the routine. At least it paid a few bills of mine and I could get my homework done in between people asking inane questions. This place was my very own study hall, but I also got paid.

I turned the dial on the 1980's boom box we had stashed back here up just a tad as The Downtown Fiction finished their track and listened as the girl that DJ-ed at night intro-ed the next song.

"… I hope you enjoyed that, because my fabulous tech guy and I are certainly enjoying ourselves enough even if the seventeen people that are probably just flipping by our channel aren't. Well, hopefully you won't leave because of me, hopefully the next song, whether you know it or not, will keep you interested. Here is JDX with "Love in America"…"

I hadn't heard of this song before, but the beat was freaking hyper, I loved it; totally me…

**EPOV (Edward)**

I slid the box cutter through the sides of the box before ripping the last of the tape up. I quickly marked off the inventory and piled the books on the cart for Emmett, my brother, when he came back in from unloading the last three I had prepared. We were the only two left for the night with the manager, Stephanie, leaving just a little bit ago.

It was a boring ass routine, but it was money. Granted, it was easy and incredibly low money, but all the same, it helped pay for food and liquor and that's all the both of us needed since our parents let us go to college on their dime, with no other worries waiting for us at all.

It was a cushy lifestyle, but we worked our asses off in our classes, so please don't act like I'm some trust fund baby, because I was a far cry from it.

Emmett came barreling in holding three of the book carts on top of each other and pretending he was driving in the Daytona 500. "Woo, man, did you hear the song she's playing right now?" I shook my head, barely showing the amount of enthusiasm he deemed appropriate. Emmett, being my brother, roommate, and sometimes worst enemy, knew what kind of lust I felt for the girl on the radio. "Dude?"

Have you ever noticed how much you could say with that one word? These are the cracked up things I think about working nighttime shocking at the campus bookstore. "Let it go, dude, I don't even know her."

"So what? I don't know the coffee girl next door either, but that doesn't mean I don't want to take her on the counter every time I see her." Emmett was obsessed with the leggy blonde that was actually the assistant manager at the coffee bar across the hallway. Why he insisted making her seem like a lowly barista was beyond me? Not that there was anything wrong with being a barista, hell I'm a stock boy. We both were.

Whatever… eventually I'll be a college grad with an awesome paycheck.

"One of these days, dude, you're gonna have to go upstairs and track "" down. She's too close for you not to. What else is good about working in the student union?"

I nodded to the cart of books and grabbed another box, "yeah, well, you let me know when you talk to your obsession next door, 'kay? Then we'll talk."

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

"Why won't these numbers add up?" I groaned aloud. I had been playing with the numbers for an hour now and the safe still wouldn't balance out.

I knew it would be my head, if the next day's account balance did not match the computer. Ultimately, it would look as if I was floundering the money for myself since the two sums were three hundred dollars in the negative.

I turned up the music playing on the campus station, not really caring for what the lyrics said as long as the beat kept me pepped up, along with my triple cup espresso from when we closed. I began counting the cash and receipt slips once again, hoping the mistake was with my own brain versus one that made me, or another employee, lose their job.

**BPOV (Bella)**

The track was evaporating into the stormy air, as I pulled my mic closer and pushed a few buttons. "Well, that was Hot Chelle Rae with _Tonight, Tonight_ in case you're interested. And just to let you know the weather is really picking up out there, so get somewhere you want to be for a while and then stay tuned because I plan on giving you all a freaking awesome soundtrack to listen to. So let's move on to, Mike Posner. Enjoy music lovers." I pushed the blue button and watched as Jasper started swiveling his chair around singing along with _Bow Chicka Wow Wow. _

That was a sight to behold.

Just as Jasper was starting his enthusiastic thrusting to the second chorus, the sound died in the air and the lights flashed off. "What the hell, B?" Jasper glared at me like I somehow cut the power.

"Seriously? I was enjoying the show, I guess Mother Nature wasn't." I said as I left my booth and fumbled my way into the hallway in the darkness to check the breaker. After flipping each switch back and forth, with no success, I walked back into see Jasper trying to tune the portable radio the station had stashed in the corner while holding a large yellow flashlight.

"Dead air, B. No power and now radio waves; we're screwed." The static on the WZ20 proved his point.

"So what do we do? Check the main breaker downstairs? Pack it in for the night?" Jasper had worked about three months longer than me, but we had instantly bonded over just about everything. Still I expected him to know what to do in this situation. "I guess first things first, we check if we are the only ones that lost power…" I nodded, following behind him as he walked down the corridor and then descended the stairs to the first floor of the Student Union.

**A/N: Do you like? I hope you do. I've written a good chuck of the story already so I'm gonna put this on a schedule. Aren't you excited? ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**~Kmwhyte**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I also do not own any music I reference.

**BPOV (Bella**)

"_Dead air, B. No power and now radio waves; we're screwed." The static on the WZ20 proved his point. _

"_So what do we do? Check the main breaker downstairs? Pack it in for the night?" Jasper had worked about three months longer than me, but we had instantly bonded over just about everything. Still I expected him to know what to do in this situation._

"_I guess first things first, we check if we are the only ones that lost power…" I nodded, following behind him as he walked down the corridor and then descended the stairs to the first floor of the Student Union._

We only made it to the third stair from the bottom, before I tripped and fell onto Jasper. "Really, Bella?" Jasper scolded. I mumbled a 'sorry' and proceed to get my ass off of his. As I was trying to grip the handrail of the stairs for balance in the darkened building, I felt my hand coming in contact with another hand, much daintier than Jasper's, that's for damn sure.

Pulling my hand back with a gasp, I heard a voice speak. "Who's there?" Okay, 'speak' was kind, the girly voice shrieked.

"Uhh…" Brilliant, I know.

Luckily for me, Jasper spoke up then. He lifted the flashlight around, blinding me first, and then doing the same to the pixie girl that had shrieked. "We were upstairs in the radio station when the power gave out. I'm Jasper, this is Bella. Who are you?" _Hello, calm and collected._

The tiny pixie was speechless. I had seen this before; most girls had this reaction to Jasper. Hell, I had this reaction to Jasper when I first met him. But, now he was Jasper, my corny co-worker. More of a brother, than a lover. When the girl finally caught up with her brain again, she spoke, "uh… I'm Alice. I work at the… um, information counter."

"Gotcha, figured I had seen you before." He spoke, before leading us away from the stairs. Actually, it was more him walking away with the flashlight and Alice and I having no other option but to follow him unless we wanted to stumble in the dark some more. "Suppose we can get into the breaker room, or do you think it's locked?" He may have said it aloud, but neither Alice or I answered. Hell, if I knew about any damn breakers.

**RPOV (Rosalie) **

"Are you _freaking_ kidding me?" I shouted as I was bathed in darkness. Of all the damn luck in the world and all _I_ had was the bad. I should've been out of here an hour and a half ago, but no, now I'm stuck in the dark with money all over the counter because I can't do some damn math the way a computer can.

I fumbled out of the office, locking it behind me, and into the café to see if I could check out whether the rest of the union was powered down as well. As I stubbed my toe on the bakery case, I yelped and pulled out my cell phone for light. I hobbled to the door and looked through the window seeing complete blackness except for a shining flashlight and three people stalking around. I ducked down quickly before realizing they couldn't see me any better than I could see them, in fact, they probably couldn't see me at all. I watched them for a minute before I recognized the door they were poking into. They were just trying to get the power back on, I hoped.

I watched the two women fumble to sit down along the wall and then unlocked the door. "Any luck?" I called out. The guy holding the flashlight dropped it at once, knowing that neither of the girls next to him had spoken. He looked over in my direction, lifting the flashlight in the process. "Well?" I tapped my foot.

"You working in the Coffee Bar?" He asked. Really? No I'm robbing the place and then asking if you can help? I nodded. He spoke again. "No power?"

Me? Oh, I have power, sure.

Again, I nodded at the obvious question. "Can you get the breaker working?" He shook his head, as the group came over to the front of the café, but not trying to enter the place.

**EPOV (Edward) **

I was sitting there, still trying to tune the damned radio into WZ20, and hoping that 's voice would come back to me. Maybe speaking only to me? Maybe, dirty? Hey, a guy could dream right?

"Dude, it's useless, just let her, I mean, _it_ go." He snickered over my turmoil.

I shoved the blue portable radio over to the other side of the counter and flicked my cell phone open just to watch it die. "Hey, Em, got any service?"

I couldn't see his face in the darkness, well except for the flickering emergency light we had back in the stockroom, but I heard his groan. "Uh, yeah about that…"

"You left it in the car didn't you, douche?"

"… maybe…" Of course, he did; why was I even surprised? We were supposed to leave out the back door, but without the power, we had no way of disarming the keypad lock and Stephanie never gave us keys since we only needed the code. Honestly, why are we bothering using electric locks in the lightning state?

I grunted, tripping over one of the full book carts before slamming my face right into the backroom door and then falling out onto the sales floor. I heard Emmett's boisterous laughter with tiny words of worry mixed in between. "Yeah, sure…" I mumbled before hopping up and feeling my nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding or anything.

I headed up front, past the textbooks and into the clothes department, hoping we could get out into the main student union through the store gate and then find a different exit to the outside world. The last thing I wanted to do was spend my night in this place.

A sudden burst of lightning alerted me to the girls and guy standing in front of the Coffee Bar, although I would have known even without the special effects because of the blood curdling scream that short-haired one made.

That's when I saw _her_.

She was off to the side, leaning against the easy chair next to the doors of the café. In that moment, her hair glistened in the storm-induced light and her lips fell open in shock of the bolt. She had curves where it counted. She was, just, damn beautiful.

Her eyes locked with mine in that second and I was thrilled.

At first…

Sure, the short haired girl screamed due to the lightning, but the goddess…

She screamed because I looked like a damn burglar getting caught stealing from the campus bookstore. That's not even a descent crime…

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! Review and until next Friday :)**

**~kmwhyte**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I also do not own any music I reference.

BPOV (Bella)

I shuttered at Alice's scream. She seriously had some lungs on her.

As I turned to glare at the lightning that caused the ear-splitting sound, I saw _him_.

He was lean and tall, but had broad shoulders that I would love to hold onto. His hair was a complete mess, but in the way that made it look sexy as all hell. The color, alone, could not be found in nature, I'm sure. And, for the love of god, it was pitch black in this room and I could still appreciate those fine bronze locks.

But, he was stalking around the flipping campus bookstore after midnight on a Friday, err, Saturday…

I screamed.

I couldn't help it. It was an involuntary female reflex, I swear.

His eyes were panicked and I felt the coffee girl, Rose I think, pull the door shut; ultimately, leaving Jasper, Alice, and I to fend for ourselves. Nice, bitch…

The guy, the hot-damn robber, was waving his arms in a defensive way and slowly walking closer to the metal gate separating us. Jasper pushed in front of Alice and me to make the first move, so to speak. "What are you doing, dude?" He sounded gruffer than usual and I'm sure he was putting on some bravado for our sake, but luckily it was unneeded.

The guy started pulling his apron up and trying to get the emergency light to shine on his nametag. "I work here! See! I didn't mean to scare you guys, really…" He was rambling, clearly panicked about what we were assuming.

I nodded, stepping in front of Jasper, and purposely trying to get closer to the mysterious stranger. As I got closer, I saw a few drops of blood trailing over his lips. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, motioning to his face.

He looked confused, feeling his face awkwardly, before realizing. "Oh… I uh, I tripped after the power went out and fell into the backroom door." He wiped the blood away and smiled. "Why are you guys here?" He asked after checking his nose once more.

Rose must have seen that the coast was clear, because her voice piped up first. "I'm the assistant manager here. Rosalie. I was shutting everything down for the night…"

"Alice, info booth…" Alice muttered, clearly not happy about her current job.

I nodded, trying to hide my irritation with the both of them. Not only did we have a screamer, but we had a selfish bitch, as well.

"Jasper and I were upstairs until the radio feed was cut out by the storm." The boy's eyes lit up like Christmas as he walked directly up to the gate.

"Oh… I'm Edward. What's _your_ name?" He asked it lowly, as if I was the only one that was meant to hear it.

I paused at his tone, because I _really _wanted him to know mine as well. In fact, I really wanted him to be chanting it in my ear as I kissed his neck… I took a breath. "Bella…" He mouthed the word and the way his lips curved over the two syllables made my stomach clinch. His eyes literally glistening as he continued to twist his mouth with the movements over and over again.

_Holy Shit_.

**EPOV (Edward)**

It's _her_.

It has to be.

That's the body that belongs to the voice of _"B. Swan" _and what a damn fine body. _Did I mention that, yet? _Well, either way, somehow knowing who she was now, made her an entirely new level of ridiculously sexy in an almost understated way wearing a Kings of Leon tee with dark jeans.

Emmett chose that moment to come join. "Hey, what's with the party, people?" I turned just in time for the flashlight he was holding to blind the shit out of me. "Dude, that nose is a' swellin'."

_That's just awesome._

He shone the flashlight over to Bella. "Hey ya, Bella…" _What the freaking hell?_

"You know her, Emmett?" I hissed. He knew the girl of my dreams and he's been ragging on me all this time? He looked at me like I was the stupid one… of all the stupid shit…

"Yeah, uh, she's Bella; she's in my creative writing class…" I turned to see Bella nodding, looking all kinds of confused. I just shook my head hoping to get a damn answer from him later on. Seeming to see my resignation, Emmett changed the subject. "So, when did the student union become the hangout on a hot Friday night?" I groaned lowly at the loud questions he was asking and just shook my head. No use trying to explain anything when I had no real answers. Honestly, the only thing I knew for sure was that I was not leaving this place now unless she did; and I would possibly follow her wherever she went.

Yup, that sounded like a good plan for the foreseeable future.

**RPOV (Rosalie) **

_Who is the big guy? _

_Damn…_

**APOV (Alice) **

Well, this has the potential to get really awkward…

It was obvious that Bella and this Edward were having some "connection" and I heard Rose's low whistle of appreciation when the big dude walked up. And, honestly… Jasper was exactly my type; tall, laid back, and sexy.

Yup, we need three separate bedrooms instead of being locked in the student union after hours in a freak storm. "Okay, let's just make with the introductions so everyone knows. Alice." I pointed to myself, then Rose, Bella, and Jasper, naming each of them. After they nodded, I pointed to Edward behind the gate. "And you're Edward. Who's the dude behind you?"

The big guy spoke before Edward's mouth fully opened. "I'm his older, cooler, and just plain better brother, Emmett. Pleased to meet all of you," he spoke with enthusiasm, before winking at Rose. Her giggle was not well-hidden. I nodded my head trying to get us into a better situation, possibly one where we got to be alone with the guy of our choice… "Jasper didn't get the power back with the breaker, so we're locked in, right?"

Bella squeaked. "What?"

"The campus updated all the locks last summer so that they ran on electric keypads. Without the power, we're stuck." Rose piped in.

"Are you kidding? Why would they do that in _Florida?_ Our power goes out all the time." Bella ranted.

Edward's eyes lit up as she spoke. "Because they're dumbasses…" he muttered. She smiled back.

"Okay, so no way out until the power kicks on, is that what we're getting at?" Jasper asked.

"That's insane; there has to be another way out…" I looked around, having no one speak up. Now, I knew there was a non-electric way out of the building. Through the student dining back room, there was an emergency exit that only required a key, which I happen to have since I'm the info booth gal and all. Fortunately, no one else seemed to know this and I didn't want to give up the information without spending a little more time with Jasper.

Yup, that's my plan. I'll just pretend I forgot…

**EPOV (Edward) **

We hadn't looked away from each other yet.

It was like the best staring contest, ever.

She was blushing in the darkness; I could just faintly see it with the way the moon was shinning in on the breezeway between the store and the café. I knew I was grinning like a fool, but I didn't care.

"Is there a way out through the bookstore?" Jasper asked, and I immediately glared.

Even if there was, I was gonna lie like hell to spend more time with _her_. I spoke before Emmett could. "Nope, electric key pad, too, but the gate can be lifted…" I looked at her confused expression and completely beamed back at her. "… Maybe, I – We can come out and help look around for an exit or something?" I saw her nod immediately before checking herself and giving a quick smile and tilting her face to the ground.

Emmett and I lifted the gate just high enough to slip under, without getting it halfway where the security lock is in place, and then we closed it back. Without electricity, the busted old gate was basically no good at all. It had been shaken lose so many times by the countless college kids when they decided waiting to the last minute to buy their books for their 8am class that day was a good idea. Seriously, people are just dumb when they move out on their own for the first time. I have my own fair amount of moron moments, but that's a different story all together.

I stood up quickly and realized I was face to face with Bella. _The_ .

She was breathing evenly, but her eyes wouldn't focus. She must have blinked thirty times in those ten seconds, like she was having an acid trip or something, but I was completely enamored with her movements. She was flawless to me and I knew I was in deep already.

She jumped when the thunder sounded again, letting the heavens open even more than what they were before. I laughed lightly at her reaction and came face to face with her wrath. She slugged my shoulder and turned from me within the time it took the lightning to follow.

That was hot.

I was looking forward to making her angry in the future…

Emmett couldn't keep his opinions to himself. "Nice move, dude, you're really charming her." I smacked his shoulder, but he didn't give a flying shit and just laughed more.

Once he was done, he moved closer to Rosalie and tried to be smooth about asking her name, again. She blushed for a second before Bella spoke impatiently. "So, what's the plan? Are we waiting it out, or looking for an escape?"

Alice looked around to each of us before replying. "Well, do you really want to escape with the storm going on outside right now?" No one answered. "Why don't we just try to get some power or something?"

"Yeah, that's a plan of attack. You're talking now…" Jasper spoke up, scratching the back of his head, contemplating his next words. "Why don't a couple of us check the breaker upstairs again while some people see what the breaker in the dining room looks like?" As I was gauging Bella's decision.

"What about food, dude?" Emmett asked loudly, rubbing his belly. "We're gonna need food too. Dining room, café, or bookstore?" he joked about our options.

Jasper nodded. "Alright, how about you go in search of food since you seem so particular about it?" Emmett smiled, nodding. "I'll go check the dining room-"

"I'll go with you!" Alice yelled when he spoke. She seemed a little jittery, but I couldn't tell if that was just her or not.

"I'll go back upstairs; I left my bag anyways…" Bella spoke, looking at me the whole time.

"I'll join ya." I murmured following behind her, barely noticing Rose join Emmett finishing out our couples.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I also do not own any music I reference.**

**BPOV (Bella)**

He's following behind me right now as I feel my way down the corridor to the studio. My fingers knock frames crooked on the walls and I know it'll bug the crap out of me when the lights come on, but they're not coming on anytime soon; at least I hope…

I can feel his presence on my back, hell, I can feel him everywhere and I am really into the feeling.

_Like really into it. The feeling was my new addiction…_

In the darkness, my hearing is heightened and I can hear his whispers of words that he means to speak, but won't commit to. He keeps repeating the same words through his mumblings; 'damn' and 'B. Swan' seeming to be the most popular. I am tempted to just turn around and pull him to me by the hairs on the back of his neck. I bet they would feel pretty damn soft, yet stubbly under my fingers. His lips looked deliciously shocked as they formed a giant 'O' on his face when I punched him downstairs and I am dying to feel them against mine. They're swollen from my punch now, they'd probably feel even better at this point.

No. I just met him.

No.

Just because I'm a junior in college with my own radio show does _not_ mean I have the right to jump the hot college bookstore stock boy. It's cliché and overplayed like that damn Rihanna song; it was catchy and I'd sing along when I heard it, but… I think I just blew my own point. Cliché or not, I wanted to go for it all the same. Damn, I wanted to go for it.

I turn too soon, caught in my own internal ramblings, and completely face plant into the side of the wall, catching the right side of my face with the impact. I fall backwards, but not to the ground.

No, I fall into a strong pair of warm, bare arms that I am immediately fond of.

Yes, I do believe I like this place, I just wish the right side of my face was enjoying it as much as the rest of me 'cause damn… that shit hurts. But, the rest of me was damn near tingly…

"My god, are you okay?" Edward gasped as he steadies me so that I'm sitting on the ground while he allows me to lean back onto his crouched frame. He's still supporting most of my body and I really consider playing up the injury for a while just to stay where I am, but then I remember my pride and thank god he can't see my bruised face and the blush from embarrassment as well as if the lights had been on.

I groaned from the pain and embarrassment, but there was a tiny moan there from the feel of him around me as well. "Yeah, I'm not so sure about my brain though…" I murmured.

"I'm sure it's perfect as well," he whispered to himself, but I still heard. I attempted to pull myself to my feet, but he wasn't loosening his grip. "Oh, sorry…" he said once he realized I was pulling away. I giggled a bit, mumbling a 'don't be.'

Damn, I'm such a girl.

I couldn't be sure of the face I saw when I turned to face him, but he nearly looked challenged, like he wanted me to go for it and move with my gut; like he knew what I was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. Believe me when I say, it was damn tempting; way too tempting for my own good.

**EPOV (Edward)**

Did she see how much control I was losing right now? I might as well been an alcoholic facing his fantasy liquor, or a druggie watching his last hit get taken away… I wanted to push her up against the wall, much rougher than I should want to, I must admit, and kiss the hell out of her.

Copping a feel was definitely a thought that was running through my head as well and it was causing some sway with my decision-making processes.

"Edward…" she whispered, pulling me from my fantasies of her pressed against me moaning for me to continue the enchanting physical assault.

"Yeah – huh?" I gasped, breaking the staring contest we were in.

She took a step closer and I felt myself making fists over and over again at my side just so I wouldn't grab a hold of her. "Um, this storm is… um, making me a bit jumpy, sorry." She looked so… concerned about her words, like they weren't the ones she had meant to say.

I couldn't think of another response over than 'don't be,' and within the few seconds it took her to comprehend my words, she was on me.

And when I say 'on me,' I really mean _'on me._' Her left leg was wrapped around my hip and her right seemed to be trying to accomplish the same on my other side. Her arms gripped my shoulders snuggly. The shear magnificence that her body was so close to mine was nearly overshadowed by the way she was kissing me. Her mouth was anything but closed and I was suddenly very familiar with her tongue, both in feel and taste.

Hot damn!

She gasped for breathe and worked her lips down my neck. I was in shock with the reaction she gave to those two little words and it made me instantly curious what other words would set her off this way. My hands found purchase on her hips, hovering just above the waist of tight ass jeans.

I groaned as she licked my earlobe which seemed to startle her out of her attack because she pulled back quickly. We locked eyes, but I couldn't read her. She slowly, deliciously wriggled off of my body and I could not believe that we could go from tension, to full on making out and groping to the uncomfortable awkward silence we were currently residing in within just a matter of minutes.

She was incredible; she made everything feel incredible, including certain parts of my anatomy.

"Holy shit, I just did that," she whispered in shock, mostly to herself.

I nodded. "Yeah, you did…" I felt my lips quirk up at the memory. She did that; she wanted me.

She laughed once and then slapped my arm, hard. "Wipe the smirk off your face, however sexy it is. I don't even know your last name. I don't even know anything about you!" Her voice rose a few octaves during the last sentence. She ran her fingers through her sexy mane of hair and then turned to march into the station studio while holding her hands out in front of her to make sure she didn't face plant once again. Once inside, the windows lit the area better and our eyes were able to adjust pretty quickly.

I watched her fall onto one of the two couches off to the side. "Damnit, Bella…" she muttered to herself, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was still focusing on the "sexy" comment she just made when referring to my smirk.

I'm never going to stop smirking at her if she thinks it's sexy. Maybe she'd launch herself at me again…

After getting over my own ego, I walked closer and sat down next to her, but kept some space just in case her hand had another impulse to smack the hell out of me. She had a lot of power behind hand, that's for now sure.

She sighed and then let her head tilt, letting it rest on her right hand, while she looked at me. "I don't know anything about you, Edward…" It wasn't just a comment, but a question as well. That much I could tell.

I nodded again and spoke, hoping she would smile when I was done. "My name is Edward Cullen. I have an idiot brother named Emmett who works with me in the bookstore part time downstairs. I'm going to school for sports recreation, but I'm also interested in sport medicine." She smiled a bit so I finished up. "And, I'm a huge fan of 's radio show on the campus station; have you heard of it?"

She blushed, more than I had seen downstairs, and swiped her lips just once with her pink tongue. It was insanely hot. I shifted my leg closer to her own and was relieved when she didn't pull away.

She turned and faced straight ahead. "As a matter of fact, I have…" she murmured. She quickly looked back to me again. "You're flirting with me and using you love of my show as a way to make you more appealing." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyways.

"And you jumped me in the corridor and kissed the hell outta me." She nodded while I smirked which made her blush, again. "I'd love a repeat performance of that sometime." I said boldly.

She took a deep breath, thinking I assumed. "How about now?" she asked, but I didn't have the chance to answer as she pulled my body half onto hers and we began kissing, again. The only difference was that this time I was more of an active participate versus just being capable of the reactive, shocked stock boy like before.

**A/N: I hope you like the new development... on to Rose and Em next chapter... See you all Friday for the next update ;)**

**Please review! ~Kmwhyte**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I also do not own any music I reference.

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

He was handsome, that much was a given. He was also built, funny, and staring at me like I was a juicy piece of steak. I could work with that… hell, I've worked with less.

"So, what you hungry for?" I asked, faking ignorance to the fact that my question was laced with innuendo. Believe me, it was intentional.

He grinned from ear to ear and moved closer so he could whisper in my ear, "Like you don't know what I'm craving…" I shuttered.

I swear to god, he growled as he passed me. Cue the damn shivers…

He started to go for the door of the café and I stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Um, yeah that's not gonna happen. You can't go in there, not while it's closed." I stared at him like he was slow and I had I feeling his smile was due to my impression of him. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

"Oh please, baby doll, this whole building is closed. What am I gonna do, steal the cash and then wait for the power to come on so I can leave? I work next door, how the hell would I get away with it?" He chuckled, while shaking my hand off and opening the café's doors and then proceeding to make himself at home.

I groaned, looking up to the security cameras before realizing they would be off as well in this terrible storm.

I tripped over the door stop as I followed him in, but he didn't seem to notice. If he did, he never turned around to check on me, but then again I didn't need his help.

He immediately went to the deli case to start perusing the salads and sandwiches we had displayed. "I hope you're planning on paying for anything you take." I commented from the table I had gracefully sat on. "Nothing in here is free." I muttered.

"Oh believe me I can see that everything has a price," He turned, looking me up and down before looking back at the food and continuing. "I just don't intend on paying with cash."

"Excuse me?" Who did he think he was? The grin may give me shivers, but I'm in control… always.

"All this food will go bad if the power doesn't go back on in a few hours. You'll be losing the profits anyways. Moldy turkey and cheese and sour Caesar Salad is shitty for sales. You might as well be selling mud puddle coffee." I couldn't suppress the smile at his foolishness. He talked like an elementary student, not a college guy… then again there wasn't much difference between the two.

Shaking my head, I spoke, "fine, take the salads and wraps first, they have the most veggies and will go back quicker. I can take them out of inventory first thing tomorrow; just write down what you take…" He had a point, but it didn't mean I had to openly agree with him.

"Well, what are you hungry for Rosie?" He asked, adding the same tone I had, indicating the innuendo. I would have liked the attention if not for the nickname. I hated that nickname…

"Don't call me that." I whispered.

He turned to face me, looking taken back. "What?"

I gulped. "It's Rose or Rosalie, not _Rosie_." Never _Rosie_.

He grabbed a chef salad and a buffalo wrap before walking over to sit in a seat at the table where I was perched. His arm lay against my thigh while he held both plastic containers. "Alright, Rose, what would you prefer to have?" He asked, letting the topic shift and gesturing between the food options.

"Um, the salad?" I asked, figuring he would rather have the wrap even though I was really craving the spicy taste of buffalo chicken.

"Uh huh, sure. Dig in, babe." He nodded, sliding the wrap across the table to hit my hip before he opened the salad and began dumping the blue cheese dressing all over the top of the lettuce.

We both ate in silence. He laughed when he noticed I was starting to pick at the second half of the wrap, but didn't pick it up due to the fact that I wanted to appear to be the picky girl that didn't eat too much. I had a body to maintain. "Just dig in, you can add to the curves and still look freaking beautiful." He murmured in between mouthfuls of tomatoes and lettuce.

I looked at him in shock. "You're not like other guys." I said without thinking.

"I'm not other guys and I would assume you're not like other girls either. It's nice to give the benefit of the doubt, don't you think?" He smiled, breaking out some delicious dimples.

"You were really goofy out in the hall, why so serious now?" I couldn't follow the change in behavior. I thought I was the only one who could flip so fast.

He shook his head, his smile growing. "Can't I have dimension?" He stood up, angling his body and striking different poses in front of me. This time I didn't stop the laugh from erupting. "I like you like this; smiling, laughing."

"I smile and laugh all the time." I declared, feeling a bit insecure.

He shook his head, taking our trash over to the garbage. "Well, I never see you smile or laugh here, you're always frowning or scowling at someone or something." He admitted.

He turned away from me surveying the fruit cups and drinks and I let the blush take over…

**A/N: Short and sweet Rosalie and Emmett, however there is more to the story here :) Hope you see some clues… Next Jasper and Alice and then we'll get back to some swapping POVs… **

**School starts for teachers next week in my neck of the world, so I'm getting these out a little later, but I'm working my booty off to keep the Friday schedule…**

**Review… it makes me happy and write faster!**

**~kmwhyte**


End file.
